Computerized games which involve the use of mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, and a large screen, such as a TV screen together on the same platform are beginning to appear in the art. Yet, so far no solution has been provided that enables an interaction between the mobile communication device and additional platforms, such as (but not limited to) a TV, Media center, Blueray or WMG.
One example of existing systems is WeeWheel, which is a mobile application that uses the built-in accelerometer of the mobile device to detect movement and to convert it into a joystick, mouse and/or keyboard signals for a PC, so it is possible to play games by only moving the phone. Additional details of this system can be found in the following URLs:    http://www.persian-forums.com/f81/weewheel-v1-18-s60v3-v5-use-your-mobile-phone-pc-joystick-control-pc-games-32069    http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAWuYgD-njY
An additional example is US Patent Application 20090322676, which relates to a remote wand for controlling the operations of a media system. The wand may be operative to control the movement of a cursor displayed on screen by the position and orientation at which the wand is held. As the user moves the wand, the on-screen cursor may move. The user may use the wand to control a plurality of operations and applications that may be available from the media system, including for example zoom operations, a keyboard application, an image application, an illustration application, and a media application.
The prior art solutions do not enable the smooth transfer between different communication channels and do not offer a gaming platform that can operate both as an inter-device platform and as a standalone platform. Furthermore, the prior art solutions do not enable running of the game on the mobile device alone. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system that overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multiplatform system that allows running a game on the mobile device alone, or in cooperation with additional platforms, such as a WiFi-enabled TV.